Mob
|kanji = 影山茂夫 |romaji = Kageyama Shigeo |alias = Shigeo, Shige, Mob, White T-Poison |race = Humain (Médium) |gender = Homme |birth date = 12 Mai (Taureau) |age = 14 |status = Vivant |height = 157.7cm |weight = 44.3kg |blood type = O |relatives = Mr. Kageyama (père) Mrs. Kageyama (mère) Ritsu Kageyama (frère) |voice actor = Setsuo Itō Kyle McCarley |affiliation = Collège du Sel Club de culturisme Bureau des esprits |occupation = Étudiant |rank = |manga = Chapitre 1 |anime = Episode 1 |name = }} Shigeo Kageyama (影山茂夫, Kageyama Shigeo), surnommé "Mob" (モブ, Mobu) et "White T-Poison", est le protagoniste principal de la série Mob Psycho 100,ainsi que l'assistant et le disciple Arataka Reigen. Il est le vice-président du Club de culturisme. Apparence Mob a les cheveux foncés en forme de bol. On le voit généralement vêtu de l'uniforme masculin du Collège du Sel, la tenue typique des gakurans. Mob a une expression plutôt indescriptible sur le visage. Cependant, chaque fois qu'il atteint 100%, ses yeux deviennent rouges, ses cheveux sont affectés par ses pouvoirs psychiques, ce qui les fait flotter et deviennent plutôt hérissés et son expression change en fonction de l'émotion qu'il ressent pendant cet état. Personnalité Enfant, Mob a appris que son pouvoir psychique était lié à ses émotions. Certaines émotions fortement négatives peuvent l'amener à faire du mal à autrui, ce qu'il n'aime pas et évite fortement (comme le montre l'Arc de la 7ème Division où, après 100 ans, il fait mal à plusieurs adolescents). Par conséquent, il essaie généralement de garder ses émotions sous contrôle. Cependant il peut contrôler sa force quand son courage est à l'état 100%. Il est aussi plutôt maladroit socialement. Il est incapable de "suivre le mouvement", ce qui lui fait un manque d'amis. Cependant, Mob est très compatissant. Il est indulgent, gentil et serviable. Il essaie d'être gentil avec les autres dans de nombreux cas. Dans l’arc Keiji Mogami, il vit pendant six mois dans un monde imaginaire créé par l’ancien psychique amer Keiji Mogami. Là, il est sans amis, sans famille ni rien d'autre. Malgré cela, il faut beaucoup de manipulation émotionnelle, ainsi que de mal physique, pour que Mogami mette Mob en colère contre ses bourreaux. Même après cela, il veut leur offrir le pardon. De plus, au lieu d’être amer et de voir le monde sous un jour plus négatif après ce supplice, il le voyait d’une manière positive, car cela signifiait qu’avec toutes les personnes et les circonstances horribles du monde, il avait la chance d’avoir ses amis et ses amis. famille, et a promis d'être encore plus reconnaissant, démontrant son caractère très noble et pur. Il est également moralement opposé à l'utilisation des capacités psychiques contre d'autres personnes. Il est toutefois disposé à écarter ce principe en cas d'urgence, par exemple lorsque son frère, Ritsu est kidnappé. Un autre de ses principes est que la capacité psychique ne le rend pas, ni celui des autres, intrinsèquement meilleur, et que sa capacité psychique n’est pas ce qu’il a besoin dans la vie. Cette conviction mène à un conflit entre lui et Teruki Hanazawa, Keiji Mogami, Toichiro Suzuki et même son propre frère, Ritsu. Néanmoins, si la situation est suffisamment grave, par exemple si son frère est kidnappé par la 7ème Division de Claw, il les utilisera sans hésiter. Parce qu'il a appris que ses pouvoirs psychiques ne le rendaient pas meilleur que les autres et qu'il faisait cruellement défaut dans de nombreux autres domaines, Mob semble avoir une très mauvaise opinion de lui-même. Bien qu’il soit l’un des médiums les plus puissants de la série, il n’a toujours que très peu confiance en lui. Il a également facilement peur en public, comme en témoigne son silence pendant 5 minutes sur le podium lors du discours électoral d'un président étudiant. Au début, Mob était très silencieux et n'exprimait pas souvent son opinion, gardant pour la plupart ses pensées et ses émotions. Mais au fil du temps, il a commencé à parler d'avantage et à exprimer son opinion sur beaucoup de choses. Cela a principalement affecté sa relation avec Reigen; Au début, Shigeo suivait Reigen pratiquement n'importe où, presque à tout moment et faisait tout ce qu'il lui disait avec presque aucune objection, mais au début de la Saison 2, Shigeo avait dit à Reigen pour la première fois de ne pas le convoquer à l'improviste parce qu'il avait sa propre vie à vivre. Ce côté plus confiant et la suspicion croissante à l’égard de son maître semblaient enfin atteindre leur paroxysme après que Shigeo vécut six mois dans le monde de Mogami et que Reigen l’appelle une fois de plus pour faire face à un mauvais esprit. Après que Reigen a affirmé que ses amis se moquaient simplement de Shigeo et lui disaient de donner la priorité à son travail plutôt qu’à sa vie sociale, allant jusqu’à qualifier Mob de crédule, c’est à ce moment-là que Shigeo est finalement allé à l’encontre de son maître. Il se rend compte que tout ce que Reigen a dit n'est pas vrai et déclare qu'il n'est pas aussi crédule que Reigen le croyait. À partir de ce moment, il cesse d'aller au travail et quitte Reigen pour une période inconnue pour se divertir avec son frère et ses amis. Il est heureux et ne s'inquiète pas pour Reigen. Mob semblait également avoir un sens un peu naïf ou incompris des méchants dans le monde en raison de sa protection, de son statut de frère avec Ritsu, étudiant de spécialisation et de son environnement généralement protégé. C'est pourquoi Mogami décida de placer Shigeo dans un esprit mental où il n'avait pas ses pouvoirs et était entouré d'horribles gens avec lesquels il ne pouvait pas se défendre. Après six mois de tourments et motivé inconsciemment par Mogami, Shigeo était presque prêt à libérer son pouvoir psychique de ses brimades une fois qu'il en avait assez, mais fut arrêté par Dimple, qui lui rappela qui il était et le sortit immédiatement. de son amnésie. En dépit du traumatisme qu'il a subi pendant six mois dans le mental mental de Mogami, il ne semblait pas trop affecté et déclarait que, puisque le monde était rempli de gens terribles, il devrait être encore plus reconnaissant pour les gens extraordinaires et la famille qu'il a autour de lui. . Bien que Shigeo n'ait pas été transformé par Mogami comme il l'avait initialement souhaité, il semble que Mogami et les six mois de tourments aient eu un impact considérable sur Mob et sa vision du monde. Bien qu'il n'ait pas semblé psychologiquement traumatisé par cette expérience, il semble être devenu plus sage quant au monde qui l'entoure. Il est possible qu'après avoir vu les horribles gens du monde et la façon dont Mogami était utilisé par d'autres, il commença à devenir encore plus méfiant envers son maître et devint de ce fait moins crédule. C'est pourquoi il quitta Reigen après être parvenu à la conclusion le maître commençait à l'utiliser et à le traiter davantage comme un outil que comme une personne. De plus, il semble être devenu plus dur pour ses amis et ses alliés après que Mogami lui ait dit de se montrer plus dur envers les autres quand le moment sera venu. L’exemple le plus frappant de l’effet que Mogami a pu avoir sur Mob est peut-être comment Mob est devenu plus disposé à utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques de manière excessivement violente lorsque le temps le lui demandait. Le cas le plus fréquent est celui où il a commencé à tordre et à déchirer violemment et douloureusement le corps de Toichiro Suzuki pour l'obliger à libérer 100% de son pouvoir, ce que Mob n'aurait probablement jamais fait auparavant. Histoire Avant de rencontrer son maître, Arataka Reigen,Mob avait peur de ses propres capacités et cherchait une force directrice à suivre. Il a vite appris à la fois de Reigen et de Takane Tsubomi, son amour de jeunesse, que ses capacités psychiques ne le rendaient pas plus grand que quiconque. Il a également appris que la capacité psychique ne devait pas être utilisée contre d'autres personnes. Cette philosophie le conduit là où il se trouve actuellement et est l’un des nombreux traits qui le définissent. Intrigue Arc Printemps de la jeunesse Mob est apparu pour la première fois lorsque son maître Arataka Reigen l'a appelé pour exterminer un esprit maléfique appelé Casseur de Plafond. L'esprit sous-estimait Mob, mais il exorcisa le Coupeur de plafond facilement et rapidement. Mob était un garçon adolescent en deuxième année de collège. Contrairement à ses pairs, Mob passait son temps à travailler comme assistant dans une entreprise psychique dirigée par Reigen. Il était à la réception du Bureau des esprits et autres trucs. Il a observé que Reigen s'améliorait grâce aux massages effectués sur les clients, comme l'homme aux prises avec la malédiction du site en un clic. Reigen a expliqué que ces massages ne sont efficaces que grâce à ses pouvoirs spirituels. Le Club des Télépathes du Collège du Sel a été menacé d'abolition car il lui manquait un membre pour être considéré comme un club légitime de l'école. Ils ont trouvé Mob, un médium sans club ni comité, et ont essayé de le recruter. Mais quand Mob a appelé Reigen pour lui dire qu'il allait être en retard au travail, Reigen a déconseillé de rejoindre le Club des Télépathes, même avec la persuasion de la présidente du Club des Télépathes, Tome Kurata. Mob a décidé de réfléchir à sa décision de rejoindre le club pour le lendemain. Mob et Reigen sont allés occuper un autre emploi à l'école de la Sainte Haute Société, un lycée privé réservé au fille bourges. Ne pouvant obtenir la permission d'entrer dans l'école, les deux hommes ont revêtu l'uniforme féminin pour l'infiltrer. Mais le déguisement de Reigen a été vu à travers, ne laissant que Mob pour rencontrer leurs clients sur le toit de l'école. En arrivant sur le toit, Mob a confondu trois voyous filles qui s'y prélassaient lorsque ses clients, Mari et Chihiro, se sont présentés et ont attiré son attention lorsque les voyous sont partis. Les filles ont déclaré que leur école ne les prenait pas au sérieux lorsqu'elles se plaignaient d'événements surnaturels dans l'école. Ils ont donc appelé les exorcistes les moins chers de la région, Reigen et Mob. Mob, Mari et Chihiro ont exploré l’école pour trouver des présences spirituels. Mob ne s'est senti que peu du surnaturel. Ils ont entendu un cri de la salle de bain et se sont précipités là-bas, pour seulement trouver une étudiante disant que quelque chose avait jeté un coup d'œil dans les toilettes qu'elle utilisait. Mob, Mari et Chihiro ont continué à fouiller l'école jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le gymnase où l'équipe de basketball s'entraînait. Mob a dit que l'esprit était en colère et l'a piégé dans la salle de gym en utilisant ses pouvoirs psychiques. En entrant dans la salle de sport, ils rencontrèrent l'énorme fantôme à lunettes appelé Renifleur d'Odeurs. Le Renifleur d'Odeurs a attaqué Mob, mais il a facilement annulé le coup avec ses pouvoirs psychiques, tout en détruisant le bras du Renifleur d'Odeurs. Quand Renifleur d'Odeurs réalisa qu'il sous-estimait Mob et qu'il était trop faible pour le combattre, il tenta de prendre en otage un membre de l'équipe de basketball pour se sauver, mais Mob la protégea et exorcisa l'esprit. Cela lui valut les éloges des filles. Le lendemain, le Club des Télépathes a demandé à Mob s'il avait finalement décidé de rejoindre le club. Ils ont été interrompus par le vice-président du BDE, Tokugawa et le Club de Culturisme nouvellement formé, qui occupera la salle du Club des Télépathes une fois qu'ils auront été supprimés. Tokugawa a interrogé Mob sur sa décision de rejoindre le Club des Télépathes et sur ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire pendant sa jeunesse. Mob se rendit compte qu'il rêvait de confesser ses sentiments à Takane Tsubomi. Il se rappelait les moments passés avec Tsubomi, lui montrant diverses choses qu'il pouvait faire avec ses pouvoirs psychiques. Il fit flotter des grenouilles et des chiens et fit frémir les bars de terrains de jeux. Finalement, Tsubomi se lassa des capacités psychiques de Mob et Mob réalisa qu'il pouvait faire autre chose en plus d'utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques. Mob a rejoint le Club de Culturisme, à la grande surprise de tous. Le Club de Culturisme l'a accepté avec joie. Mob s'entraine avec les membres du Club de Culturisme. Mais leur entraînement intensif a rendu Mob faible. Musashi Goda, le président du Club de Culturisme, a ramené Mob dans la salle du club où le Club des Télépathes a continué de flâner. Il a laissé Mob sous la garde des membres du Club des Télépathes. Arc La Secte du smiley Une femme masquée s'est approchée de Mob alors qu'il rentrait chez lui. Elle a essayé de convaincre Mob de rejoindre , un culte religieux d'un mois, avec la promesse de le rendre populaire. Son chef Smile peut faire sourire et rire tout le monde. Quand Mob est arrivé à l'assemblée de la secte des smiley, il a trouvé une foule de gens masqués et s'est demandé s'ils voulaient devenir populaires comme lui. Il a été chaleureusement accueilli par les membres de la secte des smiley et deux nouvelles recrues, dont sa camarade de classe Ichi Mezato, lui ont été présentées. Smile fit son apparition. Les membres de la secte des smiley ont éclaté de rire avec Smile alors que Mob et les deux autres nouvelles recrues se contentaient de les regarder, les trouvant terrifiants. Smile a promis aux trois nouvelles recrues le sourire et le bonheur alors qu'il leur pose un masque. Mezato et l’autre recrue ont commencé à sourire et à rire malgré le fait qu’ils ne le voulaient pas auparavant avant de porter les masques. Mob se demande si le seul but du culte est le sourire et le bonheur plutôt que la popularité. La dame qui l'a trouvé déclare qu'il a des problèmes avec sa vie amoureuse. Mob dit que la secte ne l'aidera pas dans ses problèmes et enlève le masque, révélant qu'il est le seul à ne pas être affecté par celui-ci, à la grande surprise de Smile et des membres de la secte, et tente de quitter l'assemblée de la secte des smiley. Mais Smile tente de le convaincre de rester, affirmant qu'il raterait sa vie s'il gardait le même visage ennuyé. Mob raconta que son père lui avait dit que les non-fumeurs loupent la moitié de leurs vies et que "passer à coter" de sa vie est différent selon les points de vues de chacun. Smile le met au défi dans un combat acharné contre les trois chefs souriants de la secte des smiley. Le mécanisme du jeu est de boire du lait et le premier qui rit a perdu. Mob a accepté le défi parce qu'il aime le lait. Mob a facilement vaincu les trois leaders de la secte des smiley et Smile décide de l'affronter dans le même match. Mais Smile triche en mélangeant un élément apparemment aigre au lait de Mob. Mob crache le lait, ce à quoi Smile a déclaré que Mob était en train de rire et a perdu la partie. Mob a insisté sur le fait qu'il avait tort et qu'il ne riait pas, annulant inconsciemment l'hypnose placée par Smile sur les membres de la secte des smiley. Smile ré-appliqua son hypnose au peuple tout en craignant que Mob n'annule ses pouvoirs. Smile a ensuite demandé à Mob de trouver un indice et de rire avec eux. Smile essaie d'hypnotiser Mob dans le rire. Mais Mob garde son regard ennuyé. Mob réalisa que Smile avait aussi des pouvoirs psychiques lorsque Smile hurla, se demandant si Mob était un cadavre. Il a expliqué à Smile qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire rire parce que Mob ne pouvait pas rire même s'il le voulait. Smile a conclu que Mob n'avait pas d'émotions. Smile a dit que c'était la raison des problèmes d'amour de Mob et qu'il restera seul pour toujours. Smile told him to laugh and chuckles with his cult. However, Mob's anger was growing, and he dared Dimple to make him laugh using his psychic powers. Dimple grew nervous and realized he and Mob have the same powers. He decided to exterminate Mob, who'll stand on his way of being a god. Mob then found out that Dimple was an evil spirit. But Dimple used his LOL followers to dog pile on top of Mob and immobilize him. As a child, Mob realized his powers are dangerous. They were linked to his emotions. He hid his emotions to suppress his psychic abilities. This led to a complex as a result of his emotional suppression. But when his emotions became too great, they explode out of him along with his psychic power. Mob's rage allowed him to use 100% of his psychic power. Dimple left the human he was possessing and became a dark cloud. Mob escaped the dog pile by lifting the LOL members off him using his psychic powers. Mob challenged Dimple to kill him, saying that killing him might be easier than making him laugh. Dimple transforms into a muscled green humanoid, saying that he only needed two seconds to kill Mob before attacking him. Mob defended by forming a barrier around himself, and Dimple attacked him again but the second failed attempt caused Dimple to lose a hand and foot. Dimple regenerates his lost limbs and used his full powers in attacking Mob again. Mob retaliated by slicing off all of Dimple's limbs with his psychic power. As Dimple groaned in pain, Mob stepped on his face and uttered that his emotions were out upon Dimple's request. Mob stated that this was what happened when he let his emotions show and asked if Dimple was satisfied. Dimple questioned if Mob was some kind of monster before regenerating one of his arms and using it to push himself upward and use Wraither Beam on Mob, then regenerate all his limbs and transform his arm into a huge knife. Dimple states that the battles he endured would decide the victor and loser before attacking Mob, who set up a barrier that snapped off Dimple's arm blade. Mob murmured he himself was terrible and exorcized Dimple with a tap on the forehead. Mob went back to the Spirit and Such Consultation Office. He told Reigen about the "Get a clue" incident and Reigen just told him social norms were beyond him. Seeing Mob still sad, Reigen told Mob that he was the protagonist of his own life. Mob felt guilty about the dissolved LOL organization and Reigen commented about Mob's destructive denseness. So Mob continued to sulk. Teruki Hanazawa Arc Mob woke up one morning to find a small spirit in his room. It reintroduced itself as Dimple. Mob wanted to exorcize Dimple and asked Reigen for advice. But Reigen couldn't see Dimple. Dimple chuckles that Reigen wouldn't see him as he was a fake. Reigen says that Dimple was likely too weak to see, angering Dimple, and told Mob to do what he wants. So Mob let Dimple hang around. Mob found a poster of himself. The Psycho Helmet Religion, formerly the LOL religious group, looking for him and dubbing him as their god. Mob found a letter in his shoe locker. He thought it was a love letter even when Dimple deduced it wasn't. Despite Dimple stopping him, he went to Ankle Park anyway to meet the girl who wrote the letter. But he found Black Vinegar Middle School students there. They tied him up and took him hostage because of Onigawara. Dimple suggested Mob escape using his psychic powers but Mob refused, saying he won't use his powers on people. The Body Improvement Club went to retrieve Mob from Black Vinegar Middle School. They defeated many of the Black Vinegar Middle School students, but lost to the shadow leader of Black Vinegar Middle School, Teruki Hanazawa, who used his psychic powers to fight. Mob alone remained unaffected by Teru's attacks and he told Teru not to use psychic powers on other people. Then Mob used telekinesis to escape his binds, shocking Teruki. Teru attacks Mob to absolutely no avail. But Mob only wanted to be friends with him and remained on defense even as Teru continued to attack him. Mob refused to fight back by using his psychic powers, remembering Reigen's advice. Dimple decided to fight Teru instead but Teru exorcized the spirit. Mob initially didn't mind that Dimple was exorcized but changed his mind when Teru looked down on the spirit. Teru continued to attack Mob. They reached the home economics room and Teru used telekinesis on the knives. Mob defended using psychic powers on the knives and cut the hair on top of Teru's head. This angered Teru and he attacked Mob relentlessly again. Mob realized Teru wanted to defeat him because Mob being an esper like Teru makes Teru seem average. Teru choked him with his hands but Mob still refused to retaliate by using his psychic powers. Mob remembered a time when he and Ritsu were younger. Three older guys took their New Year's money and hurt him and Ritsu. But Mob had blacked out, waking up to find Ritsu and the bullies hurt. Teruki ends up choking Mob to the point of unconsciousness, which proves to be a fatal mistake on Teruki's part as an unknown and powerful force awakens within Mob and controls his body. It defeats Teru easily and destroyed the Black Vinegar School building. When he regained consciousness, Mob cried at his inability to change. His psychic powers went berserk and caused an accident because of his emotions again. His sadness reaches 100% and he used it to fix the Black Vinegar school campus. He was about to apologize to Teru but was interrupted. The Body Improvement club checked on his well-being and he went back with them. Big Cleanup Arc While climbing up one of the school's staircases, Mob was approached Onigawara. He soon apologized to Mob because of the incident in the Black Vinegar Middle School, it wasn't without incident, however, as he was soon interrupted by Mob, where he then immediately lashed out at him, despite apologizing. When his friend tried to justify the outburst, he soon found himself getting pummeled again by Onigawara, enraged at being called an idiot again. Later, Mob went to his "date" with Tome. He found an adult esper but didn't approach the person because he felt sickened. A lady from the street tried to sell Vase of Happiness to him. He refused, not having the amount to buy the very expensive vase. The lady then made it look Mob cracked the vase and forced him to pay for the damage. Reigen called Mob on his phone and went to retrieve his apprentice. They ate dinner and talked about how terrible con artists are. He later saw Ritsu in an alley after Ritsu defeated the delinquents looking for White T Poison. 7th Division Arc He discovers Ritsu has psychic powers and is happy he has them. He and his brother are attacked by Koyama. Mob attacks the esper but is knocked out by a cursed cologne. However, he, or rather ???%, stood up again, terrifying Koyama, and prompting him to flee with Ritsu in hand. He teams up with Teru and Dimple to save Ritsu and the Awakening Lab kids from Claw. Mob's Girlfriend Mini-Arc Mob is convinced by Mezato to take part in an election for new Student Council president. Unfortunately, he froze up during his speech and takes the last place. However, after that Emi tells him that she was impressed by his bravery. Urban Legends Arc Due to slow business, he and Reigen decide to go check out urban legends. He and Reigen run into Banshomaru Shinra and they team up to confront the urban legends. They eventually confront the Dragger and Mob exorcises her. He ends up being traumatized after he fails to outrun a granny. Keiji Mogami Arc After taking 3 jobs involving a man trying to place a curse on someone, an Esper using his power to be a peeper and college kids wanting him to exorcise innocent spirits, Mob begins to wonder if someone could stop him if he abused his powers like the people in those instances did. Mob, along with Reigen and Dimple comes at the request of Masashi Asagiri. Separate Ways Arc World Domination Arc Mob decides to take part in the school marathon and finish it on at least 10th position. Unfortunately, he suffers a leg injury and passes out. After he wakes up, the marathon is already over. He heads home, but he discovers that someone burned down his house. He goes inside, to the horror of onlookers, concerned about his parents and brother Ritsu. Dimple explains that it appeared as though someone forced their way in, worrying Mob even more and he looks for clues, fearing his parents and Ritsu were kidnapped. He opens another door and stares in horror at what he believed were the burning corpses of his family. As Dimple pleads Mob to close his eyes, Mob is driven mad at the sight, his emotional gauge far exceeding 100% and reaching ???% as he remembers his family. Mob clenches his teeth, and his bones start cracking with rage and psychic force, but Dimple says that he is certain that these bodies are dummies. Mob's gauge drops too 100%, and he becomes obsessed with finding the culprit. He uses Spiritual Awareness and finds some espers near his house. Mob jumps out of nowhere before two Claw soldiers before beating them to the point of unconsciousness in front of a crowd of people. Then suddenly, Koyama and Sakurai appear, inviting Mob to their car. Shigeo, after hearing of a gathering with Reigen makes the car fly, to get there as soon as possible. Dimple explains the situation to Reigen and others who gathered in Mitsuura's place. Reigen tells Mob that he is sure that his parents and Ritsu are okay. Mob relaxes after hearing that, and instantly starts sleeping, with his emotional gauge at 2%. He wakes up the next day, just after Dimple's fight with Shibata. He sees Shibata coming at Goda, and then he defeats him with telekinesis. He later fights Minegishi and stops Mogami from killing them. He later duels with Toichiro and after a lengthy and life-threatening battle, defeats him. Divine Tree Arc Telepathy Club Mini-Arc ???% Arc After hearing that Tsubomi will be moving out, Mob finally decides to confess to her. He buys a flower bouquet to give her, but after he realizes how little he can afford, Minegishi offers to trade him a larger one instead. On his way to Tsubomi, he saves a child from being hit by a car, but he gets hit instead. When blood starts to flow from his head, ???% takes control of his body and continues the path to Tsubomi. REIGEN Arc Mob exorcises a spirit that tried to kill Reigen. Epilogue After a few months, he becomes vice-president of Body Improvement Club. He firstly welcomes new students. Then he walks with Ritsu and Teruki to Reigen's birthday party. Mob is shown to be fully emotive and emotionally free, indicating he has finally outgrown the need to repress his emotions. Powers & Abilities At first glance Mob is an average middle school student. Initially, Mob was extremely physically unfit and incapable, having no bodily coordination, a lack of stamina and surprisingly low muscular strength. However, after joining the Body Improvement Club, his physical capabilities grew greatly, although they are still relatively below average for someone his age. He isn't very skilled at his schoolwork either, and gets flustered whenever teachers call on him to answer questions in class. However, Mob's true strength lies in his phenomenal psychic powers, which outclass those of almost every other esper in the series. He is arguably the most powerful esper in the series, rivaled only by Keiji Mogami and Toichiro Suzuki. He has a tremendous capacity for storing psychic energy, which he primarily uses to fuel his already existing powers. Due to his belief that psychic powers are not to be used against others, he has done little combat training and does not specialize in any specific type of ESP. Despite this he still has a wide variety of techniques at his disposal, though he relies most heavily on simple things such as telekinesis and barrier creation in combat. Toichiro, who has traveled the world, never encountered an esper on Mob's level before. Mob's Progress Towards Explosion Rage2.gif|100% Rage Sadness.gif|100% Sadness Animosity.gif|100% Animosity Rejection.gif|100% Rejection Gratitude.gif|1000% Gratitude Courage.gif|100% Courage Obsession2.gif|100% Obsession Friendship.gif|100% Friendship Ecstasy.gif|100% Ecstasy Shame.gif|100% Shame Compassion.gif|100% Compassion Resignation.gif|100% Resignation Kindness.gif|100% Kindness Mob getting carried away.png|100% Getting Carried Away Trust.png|100% Trust Due to a childhood incident involving his psychic powers, Mob has subconsciously sealed away a large portion of his power behind several emotional locks. However, his power will occasionally burst out when a particular emotion takes over Mob's actions and overflows. This is visually depicted with a percentage labeled "Mob's Progress Towards Explosion" that eventually reaches 100%. The emotions that have been displayed at 100% so far include: * 100% Rage - After being taunted by Dimple and the (LOL) Cult, and later after Toichiro attempts to kill Reigen and disrespects Serizawa. Resulted in Mob becoming serious about fighting. * 100% Sadness - After going into ???% mode in his battle with Teru, resulting in the destruction of Black Vinegar Middle School. Resulted in Mob crying and putting the school back together. * 100% Animosity - After watching the violent and callous treatment of Ritsu and the other middle schoolers by Koyama. Resulted in Mob beginning a brutal beatdown of his attacker. Almost occurred during the fight against the 7th Division as well, though it was stopped by Reigen. * 100% Rejection - While being forcibly shown an illusion of Ritsu in a pool of blood by Muto. Resulted in Mob frying Muto's brain with psychic energy in retaliation. * 100% Gratitude - When Reigen tried to protect Mob by telling him it was okay to run from the battle with the 7th Division. Resulted in Mob temporarily transferring his powers to Reigen, who is at "1000%." * 100% Courage - While fighting Mogami to save Minori Asagiri, and later while fighting Toichiro and resolving to fight to protect his friends and family. Resulted in Mob gaining a more bishounen appearance. This is possibly Mob's most powerful 100% state, although that remains unclear. * 100% Obsession - After identifying the Claw espers who supposedly burned down his home and killed his family. Resulted in Mob going on a single-minded rampage to track down said espers and punish them. * 100% Friendship - After learning about Serizawa's sad backstory and being willing to be his friend. Resulted in Mob absorbing Serizawa's energy blast and throwing it back at him to let Serizawa understand Mob's own sad backstory. * 100% Ecstasy - While being influenced by Toichiro's own emotions of ecstasy during their battle. Resulted in Mob laughing hysterically and flying erratically. * 100% Shame - After realizing he let himself get carried away with his psychic powers in his battle against Suzuki. Resulted in Mob grovelling and hiding himself in the clouds. * 100% Compassion - After realizing how sad Toichiro's life must really be and feeling sorry for him during their battle. Resulted in Mob crying and trying to quickly crush Toichiro with buildings. * 100% Resignation - After deciding that Toichiro could not be convinced to stop and that he had no other choice but to stop him by force. Resulted in Mob brutally contorting Toichiro's body in an attempt to leave him physically unable to go on. * 100% Kindness - After deciding to stay with Toichiro in his supposed final moments and attempt to save him from his ghastly fate. Resulted in Mob creating a barrier around himself and Suzuki and trying to absorb part of his energy overload. * 100% Getting Carried Away - After noticing how many girls were talking to him and how much attention he was receiving compared to usual. Didn't result in any psychic occurrences, but led to Mob growing insensitive and disregarding Dimple's feelings when he was talking to him about the Divine Tree. * 100% Trust - After deciding to not use his powers against Dimple in the Divine Tree and to trust him instead. Resulted in Mob temporarily throwing away his psychic powers. ???% "???%" is a special state that Mob occasionally enters when he becomes unconscious. His basic instincts takes over unleashing all of his latent psychic power at once. In this state, Mob is vastly more powerful than he is normally. Quotes *Catchphrase: "I don't really get it." *(Shigeo to Ritsu) "Psychic powers aren't needed to survive in the first place." Notes & Trivia *Mob's favourite foods are takoyaki, milk and ramen and his least favourite foods are cilantro, shiokara and locusts. *Apparently, Mob's speciality is making dogs float and his hobby is watching the sky. *His favourite music is the cheerful sounding ones and his favourite movie genre is action. *His facial expression looks just like ONE's character Saitama. *ONE has stated that Tatsumaki, the strongest esper from the One-Punch Man series, could in fact beat normal Mob, but if Mob gets serious then there is no answer. *Despite Mob's crush on Tsubomi, the two have made very few interactions with each other. *Mob is one of the only two espers who has the ability to absorb and transfer psychic energy. The other is Toichiro Suzuki. Because of this, Suzuki views Mob as his greatest enemy. References es:Shigeo Kageyama it:Shigeo Kageyama Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Humains Catégorie:Mediums